<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как-то утром by Vanda_Kirkova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689874">Как-то утром</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova'>Vanda_Kirkova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Обнимашки, целовашки, полный флафф и бессюжетность</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как-то утром</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/gifts">Bonniemary</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Смотри, к нему все-таки прилипает загар, - прошептала Фрэджайл Сэму, проводя пальцем по плечу Хиггса.<br/>
-	Может, это болезнь какая? - буркнул Сэм.<br/>
-	Это у тебя болезнь, - тут же откликнулся Хиггс. Глаз не открыл и попытался выдернуть кусок одеяла, чтобы прикрыть плечо, к которому Фрэджайл вдруг испытала такой интерес. - Дайте поспать…<br/>
Фрэдж тихо хихикнула, и Сэм куснул Хиггса за ухо - просто потому что мог. Просто потому, что можно.<br/>
-	Уйди, - протянул Хиггс и попытался оттолкнуть его лицо большой ладонью. Но глаз по-прежнему не открывал. Все еще надеялся поспать.<br/>
Фрэджайл прижалась щекой к груди Сэма.<br/>
-	У меня мало времени, надо бы уже выходить…<br/>
-	Ты же знаешь, ему всегда надо быть очень сложным, когда это особенно не требуется, - хриплым со сна голосом сказал Сэм. И на бок перевернулся, пнул задницей Хиггса, тайно надеясь, что тот свалится с матраса.<br/>
Фрэдж улыбнулась и обняла его за шею, скользнула пальцами вглубь взлохмаченной шевелюры и с готовностью раскрыла губы навстречу поцелую.<br/>
-	Ты потом за меня на нем отыграйся, - прошептала она, потираясь носом о нос Сэма.<br/>
-	Хорошо, - он гладил ее спину, целуя шею. - А еще лучше я вообще его трогать не буду, пока не вернешься…<br/>
-	Две недели? - раздалось сзади. - Ты больной ублюдок!<br/>
Фрэджайл рассмеялась во весь голос.<br/>
-	Иди сюда, - довольно ловко для спящего человека Хиггс развернулся и всем весом рухнул сверху на Сэма, чтобы дотянуться до нее. Он сгреб ее лицо обеими руками и без нежностей просто изнасиловал ее рот языком, заставляя задышать хрипло и часто.<br/>
-	Твою ж мать, какой ты тяжелый, - пропыхтел Сэм, пытаясь вывернуться из-под их общего веса. - Не ерзай хоть по мне!<br/>
Недовольство было совершенно деланным, конечно, потому что смотрелись эти двое так, что у него низ живота свело горячей судорогой - полностью одетая Фрэджайл и голый до пояса, взъерошенный со сна Хиггс. Они целовались над ним, как будто ничего вокруг не существовало, и его, Сэма, тоже.<br/>
Фрэдж отстранилась, села на пятки и, поправив выбившуюся из-за уха прядку, спросила:<br/>
-	Будешь его трогать?<br/>
-	Конечно, будет! - фыркнул Хиггс. - Прямо сейчас и будет, да?<br/>
Сэм молча вытянул средний палец в его сторону. Фрэдж засмеялась.<br/>
-	Только не деритесь! А мне уже пора, - она дернула запястьем, каффлинк звякнул. - И у вас времени не очень много. Так что я побежала.<br/>
Она послала обоим воздушный поцелуй и выскользнула из спальни. Хиггс прочесал пальцами волосы, которые встали от этого дыбом, пошарил вокруг в поисках края одеяла, явно намереваясь завернуться в него и отколоть спать дальше - за окном рассвет едва занимался нежно-розовым.</p><p>Сэм остановил его ладонью на бедре. Хиггс хмыкнул и опустил глаза вниз.<br/>
-	Я вообще-то пошутил, - сообщил он, но с места не двинулся. Наоборот, замер и облизнул тонкие губы. - Нам не обязательно…<br/>
-	Я впервые с тобой согласен безо всяких но, - ответил Сэм и скользнул пальцам выше, под штанину тонких пижамных шорт, чувствуя влажный жар в паху у Хиггса.<br/>
-	Ну, это неожиданно, - выдохнул тот, мягко убирая руку Сэма из своих штанов и плавно опускаясь сверху, ища губами поцелуя.<br/>
Каждый раз Сэма сбивало с толку, что можно вот так вот запросто трогать других людей и им позволять, и не страдать от этого. Он раскрыл рот навстречу верткому языку, обнимая Хиггса за шею, притягивая того ближе.<br/>
Их ноги запутались в одеялах, но пока шевелиться ни один из них особо не намеревался: они просто лениво целовались, лапая друг друга как подростки, но осторожнее, потому что успели выучить места, которые лучше совсем не трогать или не трогать сразу. Сэм, например, не понимал прикосновений к животу - огромный шрам сделал кожу там крайне избирательно чувствительной. В основном, он не чувствовал там ничего, только воспоминания плохие могли нахлынуть. А у Хиггса было «оторванное крыло» - кожа над правой острой лопаткой сделалась сплошь гладким шрамом, все еще ярко-розовым. Тоже не больно, но если там тронуть, можно было надолго испортить Хиггсу настроение. У него было много шрамов по всему телу - коротких, толстых и грубых, тонюсеньких, словно волосинка пристала, или о ранении напоминал просто темный участок кожи. К нему и правда стал прилипать загар, поэтому много следов болезненного прошлого скрылись под золотистым, невероятно уютным карамельным свечением.<br/>
-	У тебя лицо такое, как будто ты думаешь о чем-то, чего твой мозжечок не постигает, - сообщил Хиггс. Он отодвинулся от Сэма и принялся распутывать одеяла.<br/>
Сэм в ответ на его подколку рыкнул и ущипнул за розовый сосок, потом закинул руку на шею и завалил на кровать, подминая под себя.<br/>
-	Ясно, я понял, делиться мыслями не будем, - Хиггс пытался звучать раздраженно, но на самом деле эту нотку в голосе он уже давно потерял. По крайней мере, в спальне у него не получалось брюзжать уже очень давно.<br/>
Сэм куснул его острый кадык, лизнул утреннюю щетину, потом попытался оттереть колючее ощущение о другой розовый сосок, заставив Хиггса запрокинуть голову назад и прикрыть глаза.<br/>
Тот терпел эту ласку довольно долго, потом запустил пятерню Сэму в волосы и подтолкнул его чуть вниз. Робко, но вполне понятно. Сэм улыбнулся и сжал сосок зубами, заставляя Хиггса тихо вскрикнуть и стиснуть кулак прямо в волосах.<br/>
Сэму хотелось уступить совершенно непрозрачным намекам, но и помучить хотелось тоже. Странно они все влияли друг на друга: мучить других – это он явно от самого Хиггса подхватил. Потому упрямо не сдавался, водя языком по теплой коже на боках и животе, сплевывая жесткие, чуть волнистые волоски.<br/>
Сэм ожидал чего-то вроде «да сколько можно выделываться?» сверху, но никаких комментариев от Хиггса не следовало. Тот только сжимал и разжимал кулак в волосах.<br/>
-	Ха, - хмыкнул Сэм, целуя Хиггса в пупок, громко и влажно. - Ты заткнулся? Серьезно?<br/>
Он сел на пятки, чтобы глянуть на Монагана. Рука того выскользнула из его волос и безвольно упала на кровать, Хиггс лежал закрыв глаза и прикусив губу, шумно дыша носом.<br/>
-	Какое сегодня число?<br/>
-	Бриджес, иди на хрен, - фыркнул Хиггс. И Сэм улыбнулся – ну что за болван с тентом из трусов. И чтобы снять напряжение - свое кстати тоже, он выдохнул, сдернул с Хиггса трусы, зажмурившись, наклонился и взял губами головку.<br/>
Сначала он не почувствовал практически ничего - как будто локоть поцеловал, но после того, как несколько раз скользнул вверх и вниз, вдруг понял, почему Хиггс никогда не оставляет ни его, ни Фрэдж без оральной ласки. Под своими ладонями он чувствовал напряженные мышцы бедра, во рту рассыпался совершенно новый солоноватый вкус, а Хиггс все еще молчал. Сэм поднял глаза и увидел, что тот просто лежит и смотрит в потолок, подрагивает, как туго свернутая пружина. Как будто боится спугнуть…<br/>
Сэм улыбнулся вокруг его члена, обвел языком головку по кругу и насадился ртом, пока горло не вынудило остановиться. Он, конечно, подавился, но звук, который издал Монаган, определенно того стоил. Именно на звуки Сэм и стал ориентироваться, делая с Хиггсом то, что нравилось ему: сжимал губы плотно, щекотал языком уздечку, позволял себе совсем легонько использовать зубы, осторожно перекатывал в ладони яйца. И Хиггс отзывался на все звуками, вздрагивал или замирал. Он не знал куда девать свои беспокойные руки, жмурился и пытался выгнуться дугой, но при этом не стряхнуть Сэма, не разорвать контакт. Не ошибиться.<br/>
-	Сэм… Сэм, пожалуйста…<br/>
Он мягко нажимал на затылок, обводил пальцами ухо, заставляя Сэма покрываться мурашками от удовольствия. Может быть, он хотел, чтобы Сэм взял его член глубже, а может быть, хотел, чтобы тот остановился. Сэм не понимал. И не хотел останавливаться. Ему нравилось, что это его язык, его рот заставляет Хиггса всхлипывать и мяукать, сжимать в пальцах простыни до треска…<br/>
-	Я же сейчас… прямо в рот, Сэм…<br/>
Ну и что с того? Внезапно это стало самым важным, самым нужным…<br/>
Он оторвался от своего занятия обхватил ладонью мокрый от слюны хиггсов член, потянулся к лицу Хиггса и поцеловал. Горячо и грязно, с языком, не переставая дрочить. Хиггс обнимал его за шею, сосал язык и мычал прямо в поцелуй.<br/>
А вот эти судорожные подрагивания Сэму были знакомы - Хиггс был за мгновения от оргазма. И Сэм успел скользнуть вниз, чтобы ртом поймать первые горячие брызги, а потом - совершенно инстинктивно - сглотнул все и выпустил член изо рта только когда он совершенно обмяк.<br/>
Хиггс так и лежал с подушкой на лице, которой пытался заглушить свои стоны. Раскрасневшаяся грудь ходуном ходила от быстрого дыхания. Сэм потянул за наволочку - Хиггс под ней лежал с дурной улыбкой, довольный и почти счастливый.<br/>
-	Секунду, дай мне секунду, и я отвечу взаимностью…<br/>
-	Да не нужно, - ответил Сэм. - Я и так штаны испортил.<br/>
Хиггс засмеялся, потом выдохнул, нащупал в простынях и одеялах руку Сэма и крепко ее сжал.<br/>
-	Спасибо.<br/>
Сэм отмахнулся от него, но минутой позже снова лежал на нем сверху и целовал - медленно и лениво. И ему казалось, что так можно целую жизнь провести.<br/>
Будильник сбил настрой. И Хиггс вдруг засобирался готовить завтрак.<br/>
-	Ты же понимаешь, что тебе не обязательно? Это не какой-то бартер, - протянул лениво Сэм, наблюдая за тем, как Хиггс выбирается из кровати, зашвыривает в угол с ноги трусы и голый шлепает в душ.<br/>
-	Сэм, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Мне просто нужно побыть одному - я уже полчаса хочу сообщить Фрэджайл новости!<br/>
Сэм застонал и натянул на голову одеяло, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской.<br/>
Невыносимые!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>